Kaleidoscope (Katelyn Campbell)
Katelyn Campbell is an average girl with an artistic talent, leading a double life as the infamous master thief Kaleidoscope. Appearance Ever since her "accident", Kate has been able to change her appearance at will. Her normal, civilian look has blonde hair and grey eyes, she is tall but not taller than average. She looks a bit older for her age, which is only 15, but she likes that as it makes people take her more seriously. After all, not much heroes would want to waste their time with a teenage convict. After a few months of experimenting, she came up with an appearance specifically for thieving and crime to show people that she was meta and a force to be reckoned with. This includes platinum blonde hair with rainbow streaks in it and eyeliner, though she kept her grey eyes to show lack of color as well. In her civilian appearance, she's also fond of painting her nails, they are always perfectly painted, normally because she doesn't actually paint them rather than just change their color. History She doesn't remember much before the accident. All she remembers is waking up in an abandoned lab, looking into a shard of glass and seeing her appearance as some unusual mix of color. She kept on thinking about it to go away, and her appearance reverted back to blonde and grey eyes. Curious, she tried other appearances, red hair and green eyes, black hair and blue eyes, up until she realized her powers. She doesn't remember anyone helping her, though she remembers stealing a wallet from the pocket of a corpse in the supposed explosion and using the credit card and money found. The last name on the card was Campbell, and she took it to avoid suspicion. She decided on the name Katelyn after a while, checking into a hotel for the mean time. She was running low on cash, being too young to get a job at age thirteen, she robbed a jewelry store. She stole a pair of diamond earrings by pretending to be a ginger-haired civilian who was just a victim of the crime, and nicked the earrings, putting them on as the police escorted her out and drove her home. Nobody suspected who she was, and no one knew that they helped the criminal escape. She sold the jewelry to get herself an apartment with average furniture, posing as an adult to buy it. She took the alias Kaleidoscope, deciding to keep up with her act whenever she needed the money. Kaleidoscope is derived from the words kalos and scope which mean beautiful and form, so she decided it to be fitting. With the money she got from thieving, she was able to enroll herself into school. She still steals of course, because now that she's been doing it long enough, it's become like a game. And with her skill, she's always the winner. Personality Her civilian and meta selves are so different, nobody would suspect a thing. She decided to do it this way, and being a good actress, she's made it work. Katelyn Campbell, civilian, is a shy, stuttering artist. She's willing to be friends with anyone who decides to introduce themselves, and always makes sure to lend a helping hand if she can. She gets average grades in class, but is often forgotten among the people who surround her. Kaleidoscope, master thief, is more of who she really is. Arrogant, snarky, sarcastic and mean. When one thinks of her face they either remember her famous death glare or sadistic smile and laugh. She likes to "play" with the heroes and villains her age. But when it comes to entirely different heroes and villains fighting together, many are confused as to which side she is fighting on. She's agreed with herself to not kill, maim, or seriously injure anyone, and just look out for herself and if it won't be too much trouble, others. Skills and Abilities Acting and Art She's a terribly good actress, and it comes in very handy. Whether it be trying to lie her way out of something, pretending to be your average civilian, or maybe even shedding a few tears to convince the goodies that she's "changed", it's always come in handy. She has artistic talent, and her apartment is covered with paintings from head to toe. Her civilian self is never complete without a sketchpad and a pencil. Appearance Change Due to her accident, though she's convinced she was something of a lab rat to experiment on, she can change her appearance at will, something that comes in very handy in her line of "work". Other things are very easy to morph, depending on the structure. Sometimes, she can't even if she tried. But changing the appearance of herself is relatively easy. Knife She's pretty good with a knife, but doesn't dare trying to kill with it, but she causes minimal damage if she has to. Her hands are clean of blood, hoping it stays that way for the rest of her life. She knows that she still has a heart somewhere deep down, right? Talk Bubble Trivia *Has tried being a hero, but it never really works for her. "Do one heroic act and no one will bat an eye," she said, "Do one villainous one and your name's written down somewhere forever." '' *When referred to as her meta self, most heroes and villains call her ''Kali for short. *She likes the color red. *Although she knows it's a big risk, she's planning on infiltrating Aegis. *Helps both heroes and villains, stays on whatever side she knows will have more benefits for herself. Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:LittleRedCrazyHood Category:Meta-Human